headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Second Battle of Geonosis
| image = | type = | category = | continuity = Star Wars | dates = 21 BBY Star Wars: Galactic Atlas. This event took place late in the year. | locations = Geonosis | participants = | appearances = "Landing at Point Rain" "Weapons Factory" "Legacy of Terror" "Brain Invaders" }} The Second Battle of Geonosis is a fictional land-battle featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It relates to the prequel era of the Clone Wars and appeared in the "Weapons Factory" episode from season two of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars computer animated series on Cartoon Network. History The Weapons Factory Anakin Skywalker led a mission to Geonosis that involved his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, as well as fellow Jedi Knight, Luminara Unduli, and her student, Barriss Offee. The mission involved sabotaging a weapons facility that was manufacturing a prototype super tank. Expecting strong resistance from the Separatist Droid Army, the mission involved a two-pronged strategy. Ashoka and Barriss would infiltrate the facility by way of an underground cavern, while Skywalker, Unduli, and a full squadron of clone troopers would distract the enemy at a bridge leading to the facility. As predicted, a phalanx of B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, and even a group of Droidekas emerged to combat the advancing forces of the Grand Army of the Republic. Ahsoka and Barriss braved the underground caverns leading to the facility. They had to be careful not to awaken hibernating Geonosians. Once inside, they found the area where the super tank was being staged. Separatist Council member Poggle the Lesser and his tactical droid TX-21 were unaware of their presence, and concentrated their attention on deploying battle droids out onto the bridge to combat the Jedi and the clones. Ahsoka and Barriss commandeered the super tank and used its weaponry to destroy the main reactor powering the facility. It was their hope that the tank was durable enough to allow them to survive the ensuing explosion. Outside, the Grand Army of the Republic traded shots with the Separatist Droid Army. They set explosive charges on the bridge, and detonated them, which removed the remaining droids from the area. At this point, Ashoka and Barriss had succeeded in destroying the weapons factory, but they were buried beneath a ton of debris. Poggle the Lesser and TX-21 managed to escape. Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli raced to the scene and were able to extradite their respective padawans from the wreckage. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory Participants See also, Second Battle of Geonosis participants Grand Army of the Republic Jedi * Ahsoka Tano * Anakin Skywalker * Barriss Offee * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Luminara Unduli * Obi-Wan Kenobi Clone troopers * Buzz * Captain Rex * Draa Other combatants Non-combatants * R2-D2 Vehicles/Ships * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer * Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry * Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier Leaders * Poggle the Lesser Other combatants * B1 battle droids * B2 super battle droids * Droidekas Others * Geonosians Droids * TX-21 Vehicles/Ships * Super tanks Related categories * Second Battle of Geonosis participants * Second battle of Geonosis appearances External Links * Appearances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Landing at Point Rain * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy of Terror * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Brain Invaders References